Generally, as a method for locating an electronic device in a zone-based service, a method using a strength of a received signal and a method using a tag are provided. For example, a host device measures a Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) of an electronic device, and determines a distance between the host device and the electronic device intending to search based on the measured RSSI, thereby being capable of deciding a location of the electronic device. For another example, the host device can decide the location of the electronic device based on received tag information, using infrared sensors or Radio-Frequency IDentification (RFID) tags installed in a service space.
If the host device decides the location of the electronic device based on the measured RSSI, the distance between the host device and the electronic device is determinable, but there is a disadvantage that the host device cannot be aware of a direction in which the electronic device is located. In addition, there is an error caused by a medium between the host device and the electronic device. Further, if the host device decides the location of the electronic device using the infrared sensor or the RFID sensor, there is a disadvantage that the infrared sensors should be attached in at least three directions or RFID readers capable of reading the RFID tags should be provided in the at least three directions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method capable of minimizing an error and deciding a location of an electronic device in a host device not equipped with a separate device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.